MW messages
---- MediaWiki:Chat-welcome-message en Welcome to the chat, please follow our chat policy ca Benvingut al xat, si us plau segueix les nostres normes de Willkommen im Chat, bitte halte dich an unsere Chatregeln es Bienvenido al chat, por favor sigue nuestras normas fi Tervetuloa chattiin, noudatathan chattikäytäntöjämme fr Bienvenu au chat, s.v.p. suivre la politique du chat gl Benvido ao chat, por favor segue as nosas normas it Benvenuto nella chat, per favore rispetta le regole ja チャットへようこそ。ルールに従って下さい nl Welkom in de chat, gelieve onze chatregels te volgen pl Witaj na czacie, pamiętaj o przestrzeganiu zasad pt Bem-vindo ao chat, faz favor segue as nossas regras ru Добро пожаловать в чат, пожалуйста, ознакомтесь с нашими правилами sv Välkommen till chatten, vänligen följ våra chattregler vi Chào mừng đến phòng chat, xin hãy vui lòng tuân theo thể lệ chat của chúng tôi MediaWiki:I18n-community-corner en Welcome to WLB Wiki! Request… Translation Correction Help out! → Add: how to add pages → Wiki task list '''Questions? Ask the , or any Language Brigadier! __NOEDITSECTION__ fr Bienvenu sur le wiki du WLB! Demande... Traduction Correction Aidez-nous! → Add: comment ajouter des pages → Liste de tâches du wiki '''Questions? Possez-les aux , aux ou n'importe quel autre Brigadier de Langue! __NOEDITSECTION__ nl Welkom op WLB Wiki! Verzoek... Vertaling Verbetering Help ons! → Add: pagina's toevoegen → Wiki-takenlijst '''Vragen? Stel ze aan de , of eender welke Taalbrigadier! __NOEDITSECTION__ pl Witaj na WLB Wiki! Prośby… Tłumaczenia Poprawy Pomóż! → Add: jak dodać strony → Lista zadań wiki '''Pytania? Zapytaj , lub dowolnego Language Brigadiera! __NOEDITSECTION__ MediaWiki:I18n-correct-completed en Completed correction requests ca Soŀlicituds de correcció acabades es Solicitudes de correccción terminadas fr Demandes de correction complètées gl Solicitudes de corrección concluídas nl Afgewerkte verbeteraanvragen pt Pedidos de correcção concluídos MediaWiki:I18n-correct-new en New correction requests ca Soŀlicituds de correcció en curs es Solicitudes de corrección en curso fr Nouvelle demandes de correction gl Solicitudes de corrección en espera nl Nieuwe verbeteraanvragen pt Pedidos de correcção novos MediaWiki:I18n-correct-onhold en On hold correction requests ca Soŀlicituds de correcció en curs es Solicitudes de corrección en curso fr Demandes de correction en attente gl Solicitudes de corrección en espera nl Verbeteraanvragen in afwachting pt Pedidos de correcção em espera MediaWiki:I18n-forum-last-edit en Last edit nl Laatste bewerking MediaWiki:I18n-forum-last-editor en Last editor fr Dernier editeur nl Laatste bewerker MediaWiki:I18n-forum-request-title en Request title nl Titel aanvraag MediaWiki:I18n-translate-completed en Completed translation requests ca Soŀlicituds de traducció acabades es Solicitudes de traducción terminadas fr Demandes de traduction complètées gl Solicitudes de tradución concluídas nl Afgewerkte vertaalaanvragen pt Pedidos de tradução concluídos MediaWiki:I18n-translate-new en New translation requests ca Soŀlicituds de traducció noves es Solicitudes de traducción nuevas fr Nouvelle demandes de traduction gl Solicitudes de tradución novas nl Nieuwe vertaalaanvragen pt Pedidos de tradução novos MediaWiki:I18n-translate-onhold en On hold translation requests ca Soŀlicituds de traducció en curs es Solicitudes de traducción en curso fr Demandes de traduction en attente gl Solicitudes de tradución en espera nl Vertaalaanvragen in afwachting pt Pedidos de tradução em espera MediaWiki:I18n-wiki-navigation en *Wiki Content **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate|Translations **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Correct|Corrections **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Testimonials|Guest book **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Join|How to join **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Babel|Proficiency levels **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Add|Adding pages *Category:Languages|Languages **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengal ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnian ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalan ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) German ***Category:EN-English|(EN) English ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Spanish **|F — I ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finnish ***Category:FR-français|(FR) French ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Irish Gaelic ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galician ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italian **|J — O ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japanese ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latin ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malay ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Dutch ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norwegian **|P — S ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polish ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portuguese ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russian ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbian ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Swedish **|T — Z ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalog ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) Vietnamese ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinese *Project:Community Portal|Community **#category:Policy|Policies **Blog:Recent_posts|Blog **Forum:Index|Forum ca *Contingut del wiki **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate|Soŀlicitar traducció **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Correct|Soŀlicitar correcció **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Testimonials|Testimonis **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Join|Unir-se a la WLB **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Babel|Nivells d'idiomes **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Add|Afegint pàgines *Category:Languages|Idiomes **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengalí ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosni ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Català ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemany ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grec ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Anglès ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Castellà **|F — I ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finès ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francès ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Gaèlic irlandès ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Gallec ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italià **|J — P ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonès ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Llatí ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malai ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Holandès ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Noruec ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polonès ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portuguès **|R — Z ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Rus ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbi ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Suec ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagal ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Xinès *Project:Community Portal|Comunitat **#category:Policy|Normes **Blog:Recent_posts|Blog **Forum:Index|Fòrum es *Contenido del wiki **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate|Solicitar traducción **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Correct|Solicitar corrección **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Testimonials|Testimonios **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Join|Unirse a la WLB **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Babel|Niveles de idiomas **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Add|Añadiendo páginas *Category:Languages|Idiomas **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengalí ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnio ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalán ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemán ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Griego ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Inglés ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Español **|F — I ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandés ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francés ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Irlandés ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Gallego ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italiano **|J — P ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonés ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latín ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malayo ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Neerlandés ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Noruego ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polaco ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugués **|R — Z ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Ruso ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbio ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Sueco ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalo ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chino *Project:Community Portal|Comunidad **#category:Policy|Normas **Blog:Recent_posts|Blog **Forum:Index|Foro fr *Contenu du wiki **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate|Traductions **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Correct|Corrections **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Testimonials|Livre d'or **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Join|Devenez membre **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Babel|Niveau de compétences **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Add|Ajout de pages *Category:Languages|Langues **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengale ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnie ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalan ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Allemangne ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Anglais ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Espagnol **|F — I ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandais ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Français ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Gaélique irlandais ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galicien ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italien **|J — P ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonais ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latin ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malais ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Néerlandais ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norvégien ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polonais ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugais **|R — Z ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russe ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbe ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Suédois ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalog ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinois *Project:Community Portal|Communauté **#category:Policy|Politiques **Blog:Recent_posts|Blog **Forum:Index|Forum gl *Contido do wiki **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate|Traducións **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Correct|Correccións **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Testimonials|Testemuños **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Join|Xuntarse á WLB **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Babel|Niveis de idiomas **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Add|Engadindo páginas *Category:Languages|Idiomas **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengalí ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bosnio ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalán ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemán ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grego ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Inglés ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Español **|F — I ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandés ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francés ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Irlandés ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galego ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italiano **|J — P ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Xaponés ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latín ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malaio ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Neerlandés ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Noruegués ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polaco ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Portugués **|R — Z ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Ruso ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Serbio ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Sueco ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalo ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinés *Project:Community Portal|Comunidade **#category:Policy|Regras **Blog:Recent_posts|Blog **Forum:Index|Foro pl *Zawartość wiki **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate|Tłumaczenia **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Correct|Poprawy **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Testimonials|Księga gości **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Join|Jak dołączyć **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Babel|Poziomy biegłości **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Add|Dodawanie stron *Category:Languages|Języki **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) bengalski ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) bośniacki ***Category:CA-català|(CA) kataloński ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) niemiecki ***Category:EN-English|(EN) angielski ***Category:ES-español|(ES) hiszpański **|F — I ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) fiński ***Category:FR-français|(FR) francuski ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) irlandzki ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) galicyjski ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) hinduski ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) włoski **|J — P ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) japoński ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) łaciński ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) malajski ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) holenderski ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) norweski **|P — S ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) polski ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) portugalski ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) rosyjski ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) serbski ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) szwedzki **|T — Z ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) tagalski ***Category:VI-tiếng Việt|(VI) wietnamski ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) chiński *Project:Community Portal|Społeczność **#category:Policy|Zasady **Blog:Recent_posts|Blog **Forum:Index|Forum pt *Conteúdo do wiki **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Translate|Pedidos de tradução **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Correct|Pedidos de correcção **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Testimonials|Testemunhos **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Join|Juntar-se à WLB **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Babel|Níveis de idiomas **http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Add|A adicionar páginas *Category:Languages|Línguas **|A — E ***Category:BN-বাংলা‎|(BN) Bengali ***Category:BS-bosanski‎|(BS) Bósnio ***Category:CA-català|(CA) Catalão ***Category:DE-Deutsch‎|(DE) Alemão ***Category:EL-ελληνικά|(EL) Grego ***Category:EN-English|(EN) Inglês ***Category:ES-español|(ES) Espanhol **|F — I ***Category:FI-suomi‎|(FI) Finlandês ***Category:FR-français|(FR) Francês ***Category:GA-Gaeilge‎|(GA) Gaélico irlandês ***Category:GL-galego‎|(GL) Galego ***Category:HI-हिन्दी‎|(HI) Hindi ***Category:IT-italiano‎|(IT) Italiano **|J — P ***Category:JA-日本語‎|(JA) Japonês ***Category:LA-Latina|(LA) Latim ***Category:MS-Melayu|(MS) Malaio ***Category:NL-Nederlands‎|(NL) Holandês ***Category:NO-norsk‎|(NO) Norueguês ***Category:PL-polski‎|(PL) Polaco ***Category:PT-português‎|(PT) Português **|R — Z ***Category:RU-русский|(RU) Russo ***Category:SR-српски‎|(SR) Sérvio ***Category:SV-svenska‎|(SV) Sueco ***Category:TL-Tagalog‎|(TL) Tagalo ***Category:ZH-中文|(ZH) Chinês *Project:Community Portal|Comunidade **#category:Policy|Regras **Blog:Recent_posts|Blogue **Forum:Index|Fórum Category:I18ned pages Category:MW messages